


The Claim

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Marauders' Era, PWP without Porn, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius can't stand seeing Remus watching the moon anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

  
**The Claim**

You look so hot sitting in the half-moon light. 

You fear her, you want her

Selena, the only woman who will ever have you

I’ll make sure of that.

You don’t even notice me as I move into your shadow. 

Do you know that your breath catches the same way,

When you’re ready to cum

I follow Selena’s trail down your body

My tongue, her light

Does the glass feel cold against your hands?

Against your cheeks and your chest

But you’re not cold, are you lover.

We will fill you soon enough

She can have your howls

You mewl like a kitten for me

Only me, just for me

Now is my time, I’m in control

And I know you want it that way.

You’re sweating now

Yes beg for me, plead with me

I’ll give you what you need.

Now you howl but that’s mine too

It hurts a little

But I know you don’t mind

It’s all so slow

The agonizing burn

If only you felt this way when she took you

Closer now, closer

The pressure is building

Making you sing

You arch for me, bend for me

Yes, give me it all

The explosion, the light

I can make you transform

We’re drifting now

she watches in envy

touches you, wanting

Your eyes, only for me

soft lips to caress

and whispers of love

Now you don’t give her mind

I know it’s only temporary

I know you’ll return to her side

She’ll take you, taunt you

Tear you and bleed you

And make you love her all the more

But for now you mine, only mine

And we know that’s all that we need


End file.
